what love is
by NXElove
Summary: what happens after returning from the island tenrou


Justo después de que hayan regresado de la isla tenrou , de su sueños ,del letargo después de estar congelados en el tiempo siete años que se fueron en vano, el maestro Makarov habla con Macao sobre los asuntos del gremio de la historia y de esos 7 años pasados todos hacían lo mismo

Lucy de que le había pasado a su casa preguntando a todos lo mismo recibiendo la misma respuesta de que se había rentado a otra persona y que ya no era la propietaria por que ella nunca lo fue era rentada .todos estaban felices por que habían regresado

romeo feliz sonreía después de mucho tiempo de estar triste, de estar serio .llego la alegría volvió después de mucho tiempo

la única que no estaba feliz era Erza ella pensando en jerall preguntándose que le había pasado acaso estaría muerto , o en la cárcel no lo sabia ,corriendo desesperada se fue a la cárcel de fiore sin escuchar las indicaciones del maestro , Natsu vio lo que estaba pasando la persequio no sabia por que pero se fue tras ella sin vacilar , Erza estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sin ver a nadie ,en menos de un minuto llego a la cárcel pero lo mas sospechoso e intrigante es que esta estaba destruida ,un poblador del lugar le dijo de que la alianza balam se había restablecido y que había atacado el lugar pero todos los presos habían sido removidos a otro lugar . Ella le pregunto donde era ,le dijo que a 1 km de allí

le quito la moto a un joven y se fue a toda velocidad , natsu la persiquio

Ella llego a lugar la dejaron entrar lo que le parecía extraño ,pregunto por el preso jerall le respondieron de que lo habían encontrado inocente y que hace mas de 5 años estaba libre ella les dijo si sabian su paradero le dieron una dirección inmediato se fue allí

Natsu:

Natsu la persequia con desesperación estaba preocupado por ella , no sabia por que estaba preocupado no sabia que hacer la quería proteger sentía algo que nunca había sentido un dolor similar al que había sentido cuando Erza se quería sacrificar para que la torre del cielo no explotara

y destruyero todo y a sus amigos en ese tiempo lloro o el no queria verla sufrir , el se dispuso a protegerla , lo mismo fue cuando pelearon contra Oracion seis el la quería proteger de jerall , pero Erza estaba completamente enamorada de jerall , y jerall se habia vuelto bueno .

El vio como Erza sufrio por el cuando lo llevaban a la cracel , el estaba convencido de abandonar sus sentimientos y lo demostro cuando defendio a jerall cuando lo quería defender del consejo pero eso ya era pasado ahora era el presente, ahora estaba preocupado de donde podria estar la estaba buscando por mas de una hora

A ½ km de allí

Erza llego a la cas temerosa , vaclando si es que debia tocar la puerta o no ,aun asi lo hizo no aguanto sus impulsos le abrio la apuerta una agradable señora parecida a lucy en cabello y vestimenta pregunto por jerall , primero se presento y dijo que se llamaba angel asi mismo hizo Erza

Jerall : mi amor quien esta ahi oi tocar la puerta

Angel : es una señorita se llama Erza

Jerall: !que!

Erza se estremecio al oir estas palabras al oir decir las palabra "mi amor" al pensar de que no le decia a ella le estremecio de miedo y angustia

mientras Jerall salia le dijo a la señorita o señora que tenia que conversar a solas con Erza inmediatamente salio

abrazo a Erza y le dijo:

Jerall : erza que te paso escuche que desapareciste después de ataque de Acknologia

Erza: si pero quien es esa señorita que paso en estos 7 años

Jerall : es mi esposa

esas palabras estremecieron en el aire

Jerall: yo te busque por un año no te encontre asi que decidi comenzar una nueva vida y descubri de que que yo pense que era amor no lo era , era solamente una obsesión , es lo mismo que tu

Erza: NO yo estoy enamorada de ti no puedes hacerme esto

Jerall : NO tu estas OBSESIONADA comprende comienza una nueva vida

Erza salio enojada , corrio y no vio a donde iba encontro esconbros se cayo y comenzo a llorar en ese momento Natsu la encontro , no lo podia creer estaba llorando le pregunto poque y ella le dijo toda la historia

Natsu: sique su consejo comienza una nueva vida

Erza: tu que sabes nunca haz estado enamorado de nadie ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor

Natsu : es cierto no lo se

entonces Erza enojada le empezó a apuntar con sus espada Natsu se sorprendió no sabia que hacer

Erza empezó a caminar hacia el dominante decidida y segura saco la armadura de purgatorio y le empezó a golpear el no se defendía le lanzo hazta una pared el sequia sin defenderse

Natsu : Erza yo no te quiero hacer daño eso no es lo que hacen los amigos

Erza : no me importa

Erza : tu no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo

Natsu : no si lo se sufri cuando me abandono igneel , cuando pense que lissana estaba muerta sufro cuando tu lloras , cuando pensabas sacrificarte para salvarme

ella se quedo pensando entonces natsu la abrazo por instinto Erza no supo que hacer su armadura desaparecio , se sonrojo y natsu tambien pero no sabian porque el le dijo que debian volver sin darse cuenta se estaban agarrando las manos se dieron cuenta de eso y dejaron de hacerlo Erza se dio cuenta de que le habia hecho daño y que tenia cortes profundo decidieron volver a Magnolia

Continuara


End file.
